Selalu Ada Alasan
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Selalu ada alasan dibalik setiap hal. Begitu pula kenapa Yuuta selalu membiarkan sisi 'Lone Wolf' Yuuki yang selalu dijadikan masalah oleh Kaname. Semua itu ada alasannya. Alasannya yang hanya miliknya. Warning inside!


Selalu ada alasan dibalik setiap hal. Begitu pula kenapa Yuuta selalu membiarkan sisi '_Lone Wolf' _Yuuki yang selalu dijadikan masalah oleh Kaname. Semua itu ada alasannya. Alasannya yang jadi hanya untuknya.

* * *

**Selalu Ada Alasan**

**Kimi To Boku is not belong to me**

**Rated: K+, T**

**Warning: Posesif!Yuuta, Incest, Shounen-ai, Misstypo(s)**

**Don't like, don't read. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hari itu musim semi, hari pertama masuk sekolah, hari pertama di kelas baru. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Asaba Yuuta masih sama seperti yang dulu, dan hal yang sama juga berlaku pada teman-temannya. Shun, dan Kaname. Begitupula kembarannya, Yuuki.

Tidak banyak yang berubah.

Jadi, Yuuki juga masih setia dengan lebel _'Lone wolf'_ yang disandangang semenjak sekolah dasar. Penyendiri, tidak peduli pada oran-orang disekitarnya. Yang dipedulikan kembarannya itu hanya kenyamanan pribadi yang berlaku individual.

Dan Yuuta, seperti dulu, juga membiarkan kelakuan adiknya itu.

Sayang, _Kanamegane_ tidak. Laki-laki yang tahun ini sekelas dengan Yuuki itu langsung mengeluh soal kelakukan Yuuki.

"Yuuta, sebagai kakaknya, kau harusnya menyuruh si bodoh ini lebih sering bersosialisasi." –ya, mengeluh seperti begitu.

Saat itu istirahat. Mereka berempat makan di atap. Kaname sudah selesai dengan bentonya. Dia dan Shun juga, meninggalkan Yuuki yang masih mengunyah tempura pelan-pelan dengan mata mengantuk.

Yuuta melirik Kaname sebentar. Dia menyedot susu dari sedotan sekali lalu ganti melirik Yuuki yang masih makan _bento_ tanpa peduli pada protesan Kaname.

"Kalau Yuuki memang seperti itu, tidak masalah kan?" balasnya biasa. Sukses membuat geram Kaname keluar. tapi geram sebal itu hilang beberapa detik kemudian, diganti helaann nafas menyerah.

Kaname memang harusnya tahu kalau Yuuta akan selalu melindungi Yuuki dan lebih suka menuruti kemauan adik manjanya itu tanpa peduli pandangan orang lain.

"Cih, tapi dia mengabaikan semua orang yang bicara padanya!" seru pemuda kacamata itu gemas. Wajahnya mengkerut-kerut.

Shun tersenyum sambil meringis membayangkan kelakuan Yuuki di kelas.

"Aku tidak mengabaikan, ucapan meraka saja tidak bisa masuk dalam kepalaku," jawab si sumber masalah malas, Yuuki melirik Kaname sebentar. Kemudian menutup _bento-_nya.

Yuuta kembali menyedot susu dalam kotak. Ekor matanya mengawasi tiap gerakan Yuuki.

Urat pelipis Kaname menegang, "ITU SIH KAUNYA YANG TIDAK MENDENGARKAN BODOH!" teriaknya kesal.

"Ma, Kaname-kun, tenanglah!" Shun langsung sigap menenangkan Kaname.

Yuuki melongos, jelas tidak peduli pada kata-kata Kaname. Dia mengambil sedotan dan menusuk susu kotaknya.

Mata Yuuta tidak pernah lepas dari adiknya.

.

Setiap hal dilakukan dengan sebuah alasan. Yuuta juga melakukan segala perbuatannya dengan alasan.

Hari ini adalah hari lain di sekolah. Hari ini, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Yuuki berdiri di sampingnya seperti biasa. Kepala menyender di bahu. Di depan mereka, Kaname mengomel, lagi-lagi soal kelakuan Yuuki dan nasehat numpang lewat di kuping Yuuta yang menyuruhnya mengajari Yuuki bersosialisasi.

"Kau ini kan hidup dalam masyarakat, jangan menganggap –" dan bla, bla, Yuuta tidak mau dengan lagi. Toh, Yuuki yang sedang dijadikan bahan emosi Kaname cuma menggumam tidak jelas di bahunya, sesekali juga menguap.

"Kurasa Kaname-kun ada benarnya, Yuuta-kun, Yuuki-kun," sahut Shun menjadi penengah.

Yuuta membalas dalam gumaman, hm, cuma begitu. Tidak banyak bicara. Yuuki masih menyender ke tubuhnya. Malas. Seperti biasa.

Yuuta tidak pernah melepas matanya dari Yuuki.

"Selama Yuuki nyaman dengan itu, kurasa tidak jadi masalah," begitu balasnya setelah lewat beberapa menit.

Mata Yuuki terbuka sebentar, ekor matanya terarah pada Yuuta, kemudian tertutup lagi.

"Ah! Kau ini!"

Ya, Yuuta punya alasannya sendiri membiarkan Yuuki bersikap egois seperti itu.

.

Ada alasan pada setiap tindakan. Yuuta punya alasannya sendiri untuk tindakannya. Terutama yang berhubungan dengan Yuuki.

Seperti kenapa dia membiarkan Yuuki bertahan dengan lebel '_Lone Wolf_'.

Yuuta punya alasannya.

"Yuuta~"

"Hn."

Karena dengan begitu, tidak _akan_ ada orang yang mengambil alih perhatian Yuuki darinya. Karena dengan lebel _'Lone Wolf_' yang dipegang Yuuki, tidak akan banyak orang yang mendekati Yuuki. Dan Yuuki tidak akan pernah menjauh dari sisinya. Kembarannya itu akan selalu kembali padanya. Karena dengan begitu, dia akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa jadi tempat Yuuki kembali bersandar.

Karena, semenyebalkan apapun kadang adiknya itu, Yuuta selalu menginginkan perhatian Yuuki hanya tertuju padanya.

**THE END**


End file.
